rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jen Brown/@comment-68.194.1.35-20161215210604/@comment-68.194.1.35-20170104033611
Ok you got me on the radio thing. Of course that is if you assume radio on Remnant functions the same way as it does in real life. I mean the guns don't function the same way as they do in real life, so why would radio? I don't see why the blacksmith place didn't have an airship. I never noticed that ship there before. Also I haven't noticed any wooden airships in the show so far so I just assumed they didn't exist. The corpses probably just evaporated, all corpses in Rwby have evaporated, Pyrrha's, Yang's arm, etc. I am assuming that the Grimm Dragon turned into stone completely. If it is so ancient and powerful i would assume a thin layer of rock wouldn't hold it for very long. (It dosen't seem to be any bigger in title screen than in the show) Not to mention that it literally broke free from under a MOUNTAIN. The Grimm are shown to be non-biological. They have no organs, no souls, evaporate after they die, and are birthed from black goo. So I infer that the Dragon CAN survive being turned COMPLETELY into stone. Also the World of Remnant shows that Grimm get spikier as they grow older, so why does the Dragon birth fully formed Grimm with armor then? Good point on ther aerial Grimm though. The Breach arc shows that Hunters suck at fighting aerial Grimm as there were none in the underground tunnels but Nevermores flew in from nowhere to join in anyway. Also in the Much Needed Talk episode it is revealed there are 4 relics and once again I am betting Ozpin's cane is one of them. It said on the developer commentaries that it has the ability to "store time". That dosen't sound ominous at all.That's probably the reason as to why Qrow took it with him, to get it out of Beacon so Salem can't get hold of it. For the Goliaths I once again recommend a tactical air strike. Oobleck knew about these types of Grimm so they must have SOME way of killing them. Unless of course they are the ORIGINAL elephant grimm and they did such a good job at surviving Salem saw no need to make more. As for a sniper rifle being unable to scratch it. I took that as RUBY'S sniper rifle would be unable to pierce it due to how piss weak the bullets are. (I mean this is supposed to be an anime and a large amount of anime guns are piss weak.) Ruby fired it point blank into a Death Stalkers face and it did NOTHING. And it wasn't a very old one neither when you consider that the rookie team JNPR could take it down. Also Tyrian was shown blocking bullets with his armored tail. (It's not like Crescent Rose is based off a Barrett M82 anti material rifle, specifically designed to go thru armor) "Most dangerous weapon ever designed" my ass. Dangerous against grass maybe.